


Eggnog

by notaredshirt



Series: 25 Days of Prompts 2012 [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures (or not) in eggnog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

Gagging, Clint shoved the glass away and shook his head. “Nope, still not my thing.” The thick taste of eggnog stuck to the back of his mouth, and a full body shudder took him over. Like a dog with a wet coat, he shook the feeling off and grabbed the beer he’d been drinking before, chasing away the taste. 

Down the table, Tony was laughing and chugging the leftovers of Clint’s glass. “It’s just eggnog, Robin Hood. How can you not like it?” He lifted his glass to Thor’s and knocked them together, splashing the contents over the sides like they were in a pub. Even Steve looked a little put out, and Clint turned away. His eyes locked with Phil’s and he scowled. 

“You know, this all could have been avoided if you hadn’t brought that swill home.”

Phil stepped further into the kitchen and wrapped his arm around Clint’s shoulder, squeezing gently. “This is why, when I ask what you want at the store, you need to tell me.” Clint dug his elbow into Phil’s stomach, but it wasn’t very hard, and when Phil pressed a kiss to the top of his head he smiled and leaned into the embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I loathe eggnog so I refuse to have anything good to say about it.


End file.
